riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
RISE 13 - Magick Rock Vol. 1
RISE 13 - Magick Rock Vol. 1 is a compilation release curated by Lee Dorrian and Will Palmer and overall the third compilation release by Rise Above Records. Coming out in 1999, RISE 13 also saw release in the US via The Music Cartel and in Japan (With alternate tracks) via JVC Victor/Music For Nations. Despite being listed as RISE 13 on it's catalog number the release itself came much later than the label's 12th release (Dark Passages II was RISE 012 and released in 1996) and the label intentionally skipping the 13 specifically for this release. Seven of the twelve bands were signed to Rise Above Records and nearly all of the tracks were exclusive to the compilation at the time of it's release. On the USA and European versions track 13 is simply 13:13 of silence. Tracklist NOTE: The extra Drag Pack and Sheavy tracks are only on the Japanese version released by Music For Nations, with the 13:13 track omitted. *1. Unida - Black Woman (5:19) *2. Orange Goblin - Quincy The Pig Boy (4:17) *3. Acrimony - Tumuli Shroomaloom (2:56) *4. Drag Pack - Johnny's Last Race (6:05) *5. Spirit Caravan - The Departure (5:40) *6. Sheavy - Pictures Of You (5:03) *7. Hangnail - Summer Rain (6:49) *8. Goatsnake - Hot Rod (3:23) *9. Solarized - Mean Spirit (3:30) *10. Sally - 4.12 (4:09) *11. Shallow - Sugar Glider (5:37) *12. Electric Wizard - Witchcoven (Live California Jam '74) (7:12) *13. (13:13) *14. Sheavy - Cerebral Astronaut (3:48) *15. Drag Pack - We Sell Soul (6:35) Track Information *''Unida - Black Woman'' - Originally appears on Coping With The Urban Coyote. *''Orange Goblin - Quincy The Pig Boy'' - Alternate version of the same song that appears on The Big Black (Released in 2000). Would later be included as a bonus track on the reissue of the same album. *''Acrimony - Tumuli Shroomaloom'' - Later appears on the Church of Misery / Acrimony split. *''Drag Pack - Johnny's Last Race'' - Also appears on the Jonny's Last Race 7", released in 1997. *''Spirit Caravan - The Departure'' - Alternate version of "The Departure" on Elusive Truth. Later released on The Last Embrace. *''Sheavy - Pictures of You'' - Exclusive to the compilation. Later appears on the 2LP reissue of The Electric Sleep. *''Hangnail - Summer Rain'' - Also appears on Ten Days Before Summer. *''Goatsnake - Hot Rod'' - Black Oak Arkansas cover that was exclusive to the compilation at the time of release. Has since appeared on Trampled Under Hoof. *''Solarized - Mean Spirit'' - Would later appear on their second album Driven. *''Sally - 4.12'' - Exclusive to the compilation. *''Shallow - Sugar Glider'' - Exclusive to the compilation. *''Electric Wizard - Witchcoven (Live California Jam '74)'' - Early demo of Supercoven with sounds of crowd noise, thunder and samples. Exclusive to the compilation and one of the few tracks omitted from the 2006 reissues. *''Sheavy - Cerebral Astronaut'' - Exclusive to the Japanese edition of the compilation. Later appears on the 2LP reissue of The Electric Sleep. *''Drag Pack - We Sell Soul'' - Exclusive to the Japanese edition of the compilation. Also appears on the Jonny's Last Race 7", released in 1997. Links *RISE 13 on Discogs *Cerebral Astronaut by Sheavy *Witchcoven References Category:Release Category:Compilation Album Category:Rise Above Records Category:Lee Dorrian Category:Will Palmer Category:Electric Wizard Category:Orange Goblin Category:Goatsnake Category:Drag Pack Category:Shallow Category:Sally Category:Solarized Category:Hangnail Category:Sheavy Category:Spirit Caravan Category:Acrimony Category:Unida Category:The Music Cartel Category:13